Amethyst skies
by crimson nova
Summary: Complete: A moment between Hunter and Tori is magnified when a monster uses a polar Rae on the two.What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Amethyst skies

By Crimson Nova 

Summary: A moment between Hunter and Tori is magnified when a monster uses a polar Rae on the two.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power rangers, wish I did but that's life.  

Author's note: Ok, no offense to the T/B lovers out there but I'm tired of the flirting between them.  This is just because I always wonder why Hunter separates himself from her so much. 

Chapter 1 Stranded

"Oh this is just great."  Tori Hanson muttered as she climbed from behind the wheel of her blue van.  Why did these things always happen to her?  She was free from jinxatron's spell but she still had some of the worst luck.  Sighing she popped the hood and thought back to all of the other time this had happened.  Usually she was with one of the guys.  Not that she needed a guy but hell; she did have a few limitations.

She reached a hand forward touching the radiator cap. She yelped in pain and yanked back her fingers. That was not exactly a bright idea.  Tears came to her eyes and she cursed herself, she was not supposed to do that, she thought as she sucked on her fingers.  Why had she done that?  She knew better, but then usually it wasn't the cap that was hot but the fluid within.  

Sighing Dana turned around and knew she had two chances.  She could wait and see if anyone came by or she could walk back to ninja ops.  She didn't like asking for rides from strangers.  

Tori thought of how her teacher would react to another tardiness and that alone made up her mind; she went around to the passenger door, grabbed her keys and her back pack and locked up the van.  

She made her way up the mountain road and wondered if the road would ever reach the portal.  A sign on the side of the road read that she still had another ten miles.  Sighing she was just lifting her communicator to her lips when the sound of an engine had her whirling to see a red clad figure on a motorcycle coming her way.  

When the rider slowed she frowned to see it was Hunter.  Not that she had anything against him but for some reason she always had the picture he didn't like her.  He was just so aloof, even for a loner.  

"I was wondering what happened to you."  

"You were?"  She asked in surprise.  

***  

"Yeah, found the van a few miles back."  He said looking her over to be sure she was ok, sometimes he wondered what was wrong with his brother, she was hot, smart and a great fighter.  She also had gusts…  What was he thinking?  

"Yeah, well I broke down."  She said and he wanted to smile, she looked tired, hot and annoyed and really cute.  Stop that, he told himself, she's gonna belong to you brother.  

"So I gathered, need a ride to ops or back to the van?"  He asked and she sighed.  

"Well, the radiators over heated so going back wont' do me any good."  She told him and he nodded, he loved annoying her.  It wasn't that often when they had the chance but sometimes…  

***

"So hop on and we'll head to ops."  He said and she thought she could detect the slightest tilting up of his lips.  She realized that he never really smiled, not like most; a smirk was his usual expression.  

"Ok, thanks Hunter."  She said in any even at she took the helmet and climbed on behind him.  

"Hold on."  He called and started the bike again.  She just wrapped her arms around his waist.   It struck her then that he was leaner than she'd ever thought, no fat at all.  That made her think of Shane, he was built like that.  But how would she know that about Hunter?  They'd never gone swimming.  True he went to the beach but he rarely ever went in the water.  

Tori gave her head a shake, what was she thinking, he was Blake, the guy she liked's brother.  Besides he was totally out of reach, too distant for her taste.  

As they sped off up the mountain road both simultaneously forced their thoughts to more normal subjects.  

***  

"Woa what's this?"  Dustin called as the two delinquent members of their group arrived in rescue ops.  

"Hey Blake bro looks like you waited too long."  Shane said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.   

"Yeah your bro got to her."  Dustin smirked.  

"No way man, Hunter isn't big with the ladies."  Blake said smugly and Tori was too tired and hot to deal with these bozos.  

"Hey that's not very nice."  She muttered wearily.  

"But true."  Blake shrugged.  

"Hunter, Tori may I ask why you were both twenty minutes late?"  Sensei asked from where he at on a table.  

"Tori's van broke down and…"  Hunter began but she cut him off.  

"I was walking when Hunter picked me up."  

"You were walking here?"  Blake frowned.  

"Dude you are seriously crazy, do you know how hot it is out there?"  Dustin asked   shaking his head as if tisking her and Tori clenched her fists.  

"Yeah, your telling me."  She managed only instead of cracking him on the head.  

"Here Tori."  She turned to see Cam holding out a cup of ice water.  

"Thanks Cam."  She smiled and he nodded.  

"Sure."  Wi9th that he went back to stand near his father.  

"Now that that's taken care of it's time to start your training."  Sensei announced and al six of the young people moved into line.  

"Yes sensei."  

TBC

***  

What do you think?  Good, bad, ugly?  


	2. Zapped

Chapter 2         Zapped 

"Where you headed?" Blake asked as the group exited ninja ops.  

"Back to the van."  Tori said and Blake frowned.

"Tor you can't walk all that way." Shane protested frowning at his blonde friend.

"Well since I don't have any wheels…"  Tori shrugged and headed for the path leading to the road.  

"Hey blondey get on!"  That had her looking around to see Hunter mounted on his bike and ready to go. Funny, she'd not even thought of asking for a ride.  She had just gotten used to doing things herself.  Not that she didn't like help when things a situation required it.  Still just now she didn't know what to say, the fact that Hunter had helped her in the first place was strange let alone this.  

"I..."

"I can take her!"  Blake called but his brother shook his head.

"You have to be back at work in 30 and you'll barely make it."

"That's right your off." Dustin nodded seeing the wisdom to the idea.  True Hunter was so not his favorite guy in the world but he could admit when the crimson clad guy was right.  

"Ok, well then it's decided.  Have a good time at work."  Tori smiled.  

"Right."  Blake watched the blonde climb on his brother's bike. It struck him that they looked really good together.  They were both blond, athletic and extremely tan.  The made him shiver, it was like he was seeing the future.

"Dude what's up?" Dustin asked and Blake found Dustin watching him a curious look on her face.  Blake frowned was everyone but Hunter so transparent?  He'd always been able to read Dustin, even when he'd only thought he was a ranger.  

"Nothing lets go." Blake muttered and then they were off.  

"Right." Cam said following the others.  He wondered if they could feel the odd vibe in the air. 

*** 

"There it is."  Tori called in hunter's ear as they neared her van.  He had the oddest sensation at the feel of her breath against his ear and shivered involuntarily.  Man what was happening to him?  She was the girl meant to be with his little bro, not him.  Not that that bothered him he just wondered sometimes why Blake, he was so good with the girls.  Why did he get all of them?  He thought of the red head back in turtle Cove and the brunette in Mariner Bay.  It struck him as he pulled the bike to a stop that he'd hate to see Tori become just another of Blake's babes.  Not that his little brother treated them bad, but after a while he tired of them and moved on, leaving the girls heartbroken.  

"Thanks."  Tori said bringing Hunter back to the present as she dismounted.   

"Not a problem." Hunter said and to Tori's surprise he got off the bike as well and followed her to the van.  Looking it over she noted that it seemed just as she left it.  Thanks to the fates that regular crime in these parts wasn't' all that much of a problem.  

"Now hopefully the radiator's cooled down." She mumbled to herself more than to anyone else.  

"It should be." Hunter nodded as he watched her pop the hood.  Before she could check it he did a quick test.  Checking the rising heat to see if there still any.  He'd doubted it, after all it had been over five hours.  

"Ok?"  She asked and to his surprise she wasn't annoyed that he'd done it for her.  

Before he could answer they found themselves surrounded by Lothor's minions.  They turned so their backs were to the van.  

"Great!"  Hunter grumbled.  

"Time to heat something else up!" Tori called and with a look at hunter they went to town on the kelzaks.  

"Eat pavement!"   She did a flying spin kick and took down one cog while Hunter creamed two with his staff.  

"And another one bites the dust!"  Hunter grinned and did another kick even he saw two kelzaks

Tori landed a kick to a kelsacks chest and slightly congratulated herself as she saw it go down with a bone jarring crash. 

They found more and more coming so he called.  

"Time to turn up the heat!"  

"You got it!"  Tori shouted adding s she went to pose.  "Ninja storm..."

"Thunder storm..."he did his.  

"Ranger form!" They called in perfect sink.  

"Sorry no brains no service."  Tori slammed two of the monsters together.  

"Kya!"Hunter kicked one.  

"And another one bites the dust!"  Hunter grinned and did another kick even he saw two Kelzaks 

"Eat pavement!"   She did a flying spin kick and took down one cog while Hunter creamed two with his staff.  

Tori landed a kick to a kelzaks chest and slightly congratulated herself as she saw it go down with a bone jarring crash. Another of the foot soldiers charged at her.  She was ready though and back kicked it.  

When yet another of them attacked she kneed him in the stomach and kicked it in the head. She stood back and prepared herself for more but instead she felt the blast, it sent heat racing through her as she fell to the road.  

"No!" Hunter shouted and even as he ran for her as a second shot of lightening sent heat and something else coursing through his big body.  

"What the..."Hunter wondered at that, he'd never felt a blast like that in his entire life.  Not that he made a habit of getting blasted.  

"That was too weird." Tori managed to push to her feet feeling only slightly woozy.  

"Yeah I hear that." Hunter muttered.  "Come on."

 They were half way back to the van when Tori felt a little dizzy and frowned at Hunter, why was it she'd never noticed his gorgeous eyes?  Well, she had but not like this. She saw the ever present hardness, and this time the pain behind them, the loss.  She felt as if it were calling to her.  

"Hunter..."She asked frowning slightly what was going on.  

"Hmm?" He paused in his walking as the heat returned and he felt as if he was stuck in a sauna.  

"Have I ever told you how hot you are?" Those words didn't douse him in ice water, instead he looked over at her.  Her eyes were so blue, like a perfect sea…  e felt as if he were falling into them, as if he were lost in them…

"Oh, well..."He managed and didn't even hear his voice  crack as she stepped into his waiting arms.  

***

"Man shouldn't Tori be here by now?" Shane asked frowning.  They'd been back at Storm Chargers for over two hours. He was really starting to worry.  Had something happened?  Had there been a monster attack or an accident or…  

"Yeah."  Kelly muttered not really paying any attention as she filled out another debit slip for a customer.  "Wonder where they got to."

"Hey check it out."  Cam said and Dustin who'd been stepping from the back room froze in his tracks.  The box he held in his grip nearly falling.   

"Woa..."Shane breathed.   

"Dude isn't that..."Dustin asked in confusion.  

"Yeah…"Shane said wondering just what was going on.  Wasn't Tori in love with Blake?  She watched him like a love sick pup.  So the big question was why was she all over Hunter?  Not that the crimson clad young man seemed to be complaining, he was holding her close and kissing her even as they walked towards the counter.  

"Dude twilight zone much?"  

"I know, something's up."  

"Hey you two, thought you'd be back sooner.'  Blake called from behind a stack of motocross helmets.  

"We weren't on a schedule."  Tori said and giggled when Hunter nibbled her ear.  

"Right, Bro thanks again for…"  

TBC

***  

So, what do you think?  Good bad? Ugly?  Please let me know.  Also I'm always up for suggestions.  


	3. Weird

Note to readers: Ok, for those who have never read anything else I've written you should know I never do the expected.  Think of a hall of funhouse mirrors, things are not always what they seem.

Chapter 3 Weird

"Earth to Tori, Tori come in."  Tori jumped at the sound of the voice and the image of Blake's shocked face dissolved into that of his brother.  

"Hmm?"  She managed waiting for the last of the fog to clear from her mind.  

"You ok?  That blast didn't rattle anything upstairs?"  

"Oh, no I'm fine.  Why?"  Tori asked frowning, had she just been day dreaming?  

"You've been staring at me for the last five minutes."  Hunter said and she informed her frowning. 

"Oh, sorry, Dustin must be rubbing off."  She said and was relieved herself when she managed a faint laugh.  

"Right, are you ready to head back to town?"  Hunter asked and she nodded.   It was only then that Tori realized that they were still standing on the shoulder of the road, the van and bike not more than ten feet away.  Had she really spaced out that long? She never did that, not since she was seven anyway.  Not since she'd been heeling Grams make cookies and had gotten burned on the stove as a result…  

"Ok, you're doing it again." Hunter then began looking down into her eyes, she supposed for a concussion or something 

"What?  Oh, sorry."  She managed looking away, she was fine, and couldn't he see that?  

"Right, get on."  He said after a minute and she frowned to where he pointed to his bike.  Why would she want to ride with him?  She could drive her van, it was fine wasn't it?  

"Hunter?"    She asked when her mind started to wonder once more.  

"We're going back to ninja ops, so syberCam can have a look at you."  He explained and then after a minute decided the bike might not be an answer; if she spaced out she might forget to hold on.  

"Hunter I told you I'm fine."  She protested when she watched him in confusion why was he now moving his bike into the grass?  Suddenly she felt a little tired, what was happening?  She felt herself sway and called.  "Hunter!"  

***  

Hunter saw Tori swaying and reached her just as she started to slump.  Cursing he forgot his bike, running to the van and putting her in the back.  

Hunter didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it.  He knew just what Lothor could do and he didn't like the idea of anything happening to this girl.  It hit him that that might have to do with that blast, what if the kelzaks were just trying to lay one of them low?   Before he could think, Hunter changed his mind about driving; instead, he climbed in to the back, picked up Tori and warped out.  

***  

"What happened?"  Cyber Cam asked as Hunter came in still carrying Tori in his arms.  

"Kelzaks attacked us."  Hunter told him and Cyber Cam pointed to a spot where Hunter could lay the blue wind ninja 

 "She should have been morphed."  Cyber Cam The holographic care taker of their headquarters said grimly.  

"We were, but we got hit with some kind of an energy beam."  Hunter told him as Cyber Cam pulled out a bioscanner.   

"What kind of a beam?"  Sensei asked hopping p onto the exam bed.  

"I don't know, like a cannon blast."  Hunter said after a minute's thought.   "She was ok at first and then she started staring into space."  Hunter told them as he began to pace, what was going on?  What was Lothor up to now?  

"I see."    Cyber Cam adjusted a setting on his device and scanned the other side of Tori's body.   Then what she collapsed?"  

"Yes, she kept saying she was fine and now…"  Hunter ran his hands through his hair in a sign of frustration. 

"There doesn't seem to be any physical reason for the fainting."  Cyber Cam said father a few more minutes.  Then after adjusting the scanner once more for a new scans.  "There is no spell I can detect with the scanner."  

"No, it seems that Tori is just exhausted."  Sensei said and Cyber Cam nodded.   

"Well, she did walk a good distance before training."  Hunter mused thoughtfully.  He supposed that on top of their rigorous exercises could ware out the strongest man in the world.  

 "Yes, you should take her home."  The Ginny pig told Hunter who was again standing at Tori's side.  

"Yes sensei."  Hunter said and moved to pick Tori up once more.  He'd Take her home and…  But he didn't know where she lived, he didn't even know if there would be anyone to look after her.  He couldn't just leave her alone, what if Lothor went after her?  In this state she couldn't defend herself.  No, he'd take her to his place.  He knew Blake wouldn't be home so he wouldn't be under foot.  

When they were gone sensei turned to his son contemplatively.  Cyber Cam looked back at him waiting.  

"I do believe that we may have a problem."  The Ginny pig said and cyber Cam tilted his head in question.  

"The tides are changing, from blue to amethyst."  The old soul said thoughtfully, and cyber Cam thought he detected a hint of worry in the Ginny pig's voice.  

"I don't understand.'  Cyber Cam asked, why would he be worried?  Would he not be glad that at last Tori and Hunter were acting like friends?  

"You will, soon enough."  The furry teacher said and hopped off the exam table and over to his wheel.  He seriously needed to work off some of his nervous energy.  

TBC

***  

What do you think?  Was it what you expected?  I just so totally hate being predictable.  *smirks*Anyhow, I'll post the next chapter soon as I finish it.  Shouldn't be long it's half done.  


	4. I never knew

Author's note: first I'd like to tank those who have read and reviewed  this chapter.  Second I would like to warn you in this chapter there will be midl talk of verble abuse.  

rain: amethyst is a jemstone, it's a shade of purple.  I thought since Tori was blue and hunter crimson…  Thanks for asking anyway.  

Additional disclaimer: the song in this chapter is Garth Brooks's "The Red Strokes" 

Chapter 4 I never knew.  H

The small apartment Hunter and Chad shared was silent as Hunter warped inside.  He didn't have to even call for Ty, the dog came running right for him.  

"Go on and pull down my blanket."  Hunter said and the golden retriever ran to do his one and only trick.  

By the time Hunter lay Tori 

Down on the bed his back was aching and he had to sit.  

As he did he watched the slow rise and fall of Tori's body, noticing how frail she looked in sleep.  It was such a far cry from the warrior who fought kelzaks as well as any of the male rangers.  No, now she looked like a little angel, fallen to earth and exhausted by the tumble.  

What was he thinking?  She was in love with his brother.  Not that Blake deserved her, Hunter once again thought.  It occurred to him that he was being way too harsh on Blake but he couldn't seem to help it.  There was just something about the blue eyed blonde now slumbering deeply that had been nagging at him since they'd met.  Lately it was just growing stronger.  Especially today.  Sighing he knew he had things to do.  Getting up Hunter went to a closet, pulled a red blanket from the top shelf and then spread it over Tori.  

***  

_"Moonlight on canvas, __midnight__ and wine._

_Two shadows starting, to softly combine._

_The picture, their pain, is one of the heart._

_And to those who have seen it, it's a true work of art."_

The sound of the twangy voice was the first thing she noticed as sleep slowly pulled back and Tori could once more think.  

That was really odd considering she never listened to country and since she was an emancipated minor none she lived Opening her eyes Tori tried to figure out where she was.  Her eyes swept the room and she took in the sparse bolection of books on a shelf, the total perfectness of the room.  There was not even a sock on the floor.  She knew then she wasn't' at home, true she was neat but there was always a sock or shoe scattered about.  Then she spotted the crimson dart board on the back of the door and realized that all linen in the room, for the bed cover draped over her to the curtains on the window was that deep red.   It wasn't' Shane's room either, she'd slept at his house a time or two back when her folks had still been fighting.  The red wind ranger's room was more cluttered and his walls were covered in Tony Hawke posters and other skate boarding stuff.  

The only other one with things in red would be Hunter but why would she be in his apartment?  She'd never evened seen it.  She tried to think back, back to what had happened, but it was all a big blank.   And yet the song continued.  

_"Oh the red stroke, passions uncaged,_

_Thundering moments of tenderness rage._

_Oh the red stroke, tempered and strong,_

_Burning the night like the dawn."_

Suddenly she realized that there were two voices singing out the words.  She found her self getting to her feet and heading from the room, following that soft, melodic sound.  She passed down a short hall, into a sparsely furnished living room and found then the doorway to the kitchen.  

Tori just stood there, watching as the red clad form flipped something in a frying pan as he continued to sing.  

_"Steam on the windows, salt in a kiss._

_Two hearts have never pounded like this._

_Inspired by a vision, that they can't command._

_Erasing the borders with each brush of a hand."_

_It struck her that Hunter Bradley had a really great singing voice.  It was a bit surprising to find he liked country though.  He just didn't seem like that type.  No, she'd have pegged him as more of a metal fan.    but she was learning now that he was not exactly what she'd thought as her memories slowly came back to her, the van breaking down, Hunter picking her up, training with the others and him driving her back to the van.  _

_"Oh the red stroke, passions uncaged,_

_Thundering moments of tenderness rage._

_Oh the red stroke, tempered and strong,_

_Burning the night like the dawn."_

The sound of his voice still crooning brought her back to the present and she smiled, he had brought her hear, maybe she'd just needed a nap.  She felt very lucky that she'd been wrong about 

Hunter even after they'd gone to the good side.  She'd still not liked him much, even with the spark she'd felt of physical attraction.  

Tori wondered why she was coming to think more of Hunter than of his brother but she really didn't know or care just then as she listened to the next lines of the song.  

_"The blues will be blue, and then jealousy's green._

_But when love picks its shade, it demands to be saved."_

It was true she thought, the way love was so colorful, loneliness was grey, love red, passion black and oh…  She felt heat wash over her and she shivered.  What was happening to her?  Why was his voice, his presence so much on her mind now?  

***   

Hunter had heard the soft treads on the floor, had felt her come slowly into the room, his ninja training hadn't let him miss much. He'd learned early that if he was not thinking with all of his senses he could wined up dead.  Now though it wasn't the sound of her breathing he heard as much as he smelled her soft scent.  It was a mix of sunscreen, salt water and something like sunshine….  

_"Oh the red stroke, passions uncaged,_

_Thundering moments of tenderness rage._

_Oh the red stroke, tempered and strong, (fearlessly drawn)_

_Burning the night like the dawn."_

He realized he was just going along with the song and was glad she couldn't see the redness on his face.  No one not even Blake ever heard him sing.  Now, reaching over he switched the song off and then called.  

"You can have a seat, dinner will be ready soon."  He told her as he moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a medium sized maxing bowl.  When Hunter uncovered it she saw that it contained various raw vegetables.   

"Hunter, I um wanted to thank you for helping me out this afternoon."  She said moving to the table as he mixed something into the salad.  

"Friends do that right?"  He asked moving back to the stove once more.  

"yeah." she agreed pulling out one of the two chairs at the small wooden table.  She noticed that like most of the apartment. The kitchen was not overly furnished, there were a few appliances, a few pots and pans and yet nothing big.  

As Tori watched him move about the kitchen she couldn't but notice how at ease he was, flipping the grilled cheese sandwiches, tossing the salad and even making the orange juice.  It was rather surprising, for such a brooding and power fighter.  He was too; she could remember some of his blows…  Now though she wondered if he'd start singing again if she wasn't' there.

 "Hunter?"  She asked after sitting there a few seconds.  

"Yeah?"  He asked not looking up.    

"I feel silly just sitting here, is there anything I can do?"  It was odd, she sounded almost timid.  Why?  They were friends right?  

"Well…"  Normally he didn't let anyone including his little brother work with him in the kitchen but for some reason he liked the idea of Tori doing so.  "You could set the table."  He suggested and when she agreed he pointed out where she could find things.  

***  

Dude nothing?"  Dustin asked as the blue clad young man returned to the back room of Storm Chargers.   

"No," Blake picked at his pizza frowning as he pulled off a slice of pepperoni and stared at it blankly.  

"She probably had to work on the van."  Shane shrugged unconcerned.  In the 12 years   he'd known the blonde she'd rarely ever gotten into trouble, at least non ranger related.  Besides she could handle herself.  Growing up with abusive parents cold do that to a kid.  

"Maybe, I just have this weird feeling something's up."  Blake was saying oblivious to his comrade's concerns.  

"Blake, if something was wrong my doppelganger would let us know."  Cam muttered rolling his eyes.  He too knew that Tori could clobber most of the guys in Blue Bay Harbor.  

"Yeah right."  Blake said but all heard the disbelief in his voice.  

"Dude you better eat or your break will be over before you have one bite."  Dustin said polishing off his third slice of pizza.  

***  

Hunter brought the plate of sandwiches to the table and they sat down to eat.  

"Hunter?"  

"Hmm?"  

"Why did you do this?" 

"Well, the way I figured it I didn't have time to eat and I know you didn't, at least not since breakfast."  

"Oh, well I'm glad I really hate eating alone."  She admitted and then blushed, she'd not meant to say that, why had she?   

"Yeah, me too."  He said sensing more than seeing the embarrassment on her face.  

"You do?"  

Yeah, I'm used to eating with Blake."  

Oh," she should have expected that.  They were very close after all.  She wondered what that could be like, sure she, Shane and Dustin were close but not exactly like those too.  She spent a lot of time with them but she wasn't like one of their sisters.  True they treated her like one but…  

"Penny?" 

"Hmm?  Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about family." 

"Oh, did you need to call yours?"  

"No, no I'm good."  Her quick tone had him frowning slightly, then he noticed how she was concentrating on cutting a carrot that was already sliced thinly.  Hunter knew what she was doing, had done it too, but his words had always been more hostile.  Only then did he realize he really didn't know anything about her, well not more than she was a tom boy sometimes, most of the time, she was practical most of the time and he loved those brilliant blue eyes of hers.  

"Hey, you know I was thinking this afternoon that I don't even know where you live."  

"Oh, right, well, I um can   walk from…"  It hit her she didn't know where they were.  

"Well, I'll tell you if you tell me."  He said and it sounded even to him dangerously like flirting.  

"Ok, I have an apartment over on Third Street."  

"In town?"  

"Yep."  

"You have one?  Don't you live with your folks?"  

"No."  Was all she said as she took a bite of her salad.  

"Didn't you just turn 17?"  

"Yeah," she didn't want to talk about her parents the less she did the better she felt.  

Hunter felt his curiosity growing, what was her story?  What secrets did those eyes hold?  Then he realized there might be a way to get her to talk.  

"I'll tell you if you tell me."  

"You will?"  Tori asked surprised, he'd never offered to tell any of them, it had been Blake who'd told them the story of how lothor tricked them.  

"Turn about is fair play."  He shrugged, he really didn't have anything to hide, true he didn't talk about it all of the time but he could if he chose to.  It had been fourteen years since he'd escaped.  

"You won't tell anyone?"  

"No, not if you ask me not to."  He said slowly.  What could be that bad?  

"I have lived here pretty much all of my life.  My parents married young, let's just say it was  big mistake."  She began, this  part was easy ad she then picked up her juice, taking a long sip of the tangy liquid.  "They were total opposites, she very classy, he um, form the wrong side of the tracks.  the thing is they didn't realize until too late that it hadn't' been love just…"  She looked at her half eaten sandwich.  This was where it got sticky.  "By the time I was on the way what little affection they'd shared in the  beginning dwindled down to shouting matches, so they weren't thrilled."  

As he listened Hunter noted her posture, she had slumped in the seat, as if ducking away from something.  He wondered if there had been abuse and then he heard it.  

"My dad had a nasty temper, he didn't want me around…"  Tori was surprised to feel the warm hand close over hers, to feel the electric flames shoot through her at the contact, and to find his eyes locked on hers, flames deep there to, not of anger this time but…  

***  

"Kelly listen something wrong at home,…"  Blake said when he spotted his boss in the store room.  He'd tried not to let his mind race, not to worry about Tori but something was just nagging at him.  

"Go on, we're dead tonight anyway." The manager said not looking up from her invoices.  

"Thanks."  He said and was out the door with out a word to the others milling about.  

***  

The feel of his mouth was hotter than fire, hotter than an asteroid, more like molten lava.  She didn't' care as he drew her across his lap, as she wrapped her arms about his neck.  

"We shouldn't be doing this…"  She gasped as his mouth latched onto her ear.  

"I know its nuts…"  He growled even as he nuzzled the other ear.  

***  

The house was quiet, that was Blake's first thought as he came through the door, he then noticed that Ty was curled on the couch so Hunter was home.  If one of them wasn't he'd been sitting in front of the door.  

The sound of a thud hit his ears and he headed for the kitchen door.  

***  

Tori barely grunted when the floor slammed against her back.  

"Well, you broke the chair."  She giggled.  

"Remind me to fix…"  His mouth fused hotly to hers once more and neither heard the hiss of indrawn breath.  Hunter feel it when he was picked up off of Tori and fairly tossed to one side.  

"Blake…"  

TBC  

***  

Well, what do you think?  Is it too sappy?  I was trying to build up the tension.  


	5. Discoveries

Author's note: I'd like to thank all of you out there who are still reading this. .  It helps to know what you think is going on or what you think will happen next.  

Chapter 5 Discoveries

"What's going on?"  Blake asked as Tori realized she was straddling Hunter thanks to the fall.  The impulse that had had her kissing the crimson clad young man had faded slightly and now she didn't know what to say or do.  She did manage to get up though and thoughtlessly she gave Hunter a hand up.  

"Blake…"  What could he say?  Hunter just didn't know what was going on.  One minute they'd been talking and then he'd had the urge to comfort and then…  

"You two were just…"  He couldn't get his mind around what he'd just seen, the azure clad beach bunny had been atop his brother, and there had been such heat p0ouring off of them.  

"I…" she couldn't think, she felt tat heat again and she found herself pressed to Hunter, his mouth on hers.  

Blake didn't know what to say or do, they were just making out, and now…  How could Hunter do this to him?  How could she?  She was supposed to be his she was his damn it!  

Without thinking Blake grabbed for his brother and jerked Tori away from him.  

"I don't' know what's going on but she's not yours, she is mine and…"  

"Um…"  Tori felt dizzy, her head was swimming and she swayed.  

"She's mot yours or mine she's a person."  Hunter corrected his brother even as there was a soft thud.  

"What the…"   Both turned as Tori hit the floor and Hunter was there even a Blake moved to her.  

"Tori?"  

"I don't feel so well."  She groaned and neither thought about it as they used their teleportation skills to arrive in ninja ops.  

***  

"What's going on?"  Cybercam asked and Hunter told him only of her fainting, not of the rest of the situation.   He didn't think that he needed to know that but then when Cybercam turned to look at him oddly after running a scan.  

"It's not important?"  

"Yes, it is, from what I can tell her body's experiencing a reaction like physical attraction."  

At that moment Hunter felt it to, a heat and he felt arms catch him as he would have slumped to the floor.  

"Lay him there."  Cybercam said grimly. 

Blake didn't know what to say about this new discovery so he did as Cybercam bid.  Laying his brother down and moving to watch and wait.  Was it Lothor related? But then how?  How could that be?  

"Call the other ranges in."  Sensei said grimly. 

"Right."  Cybercam said and then within minutes the rest of the rangers arrived.  

"Dude what's going on?"  Dustin asked coming to look over virtual cam's shoulder.

"'What happened?"  Shane was moving for the bed where Tori lay and just then there was a sound and Tori stirred.  She didn't say a word, reaching out for Hunter.  It was as if he sensed it and did likewise.  

"Their under a polar spell."  Cybercam informed them.  

"A polar spell?"  Shane asked frowning slightly.  

"They were attacked on the way to pick up the van.  They must have been hit with some type of a blast."  Cybercam reasoned.  

"What do you mean polar?"  

"It makes everything the opposite of it's true appearance."  Cam told them as eh worked along side of his computer generated look-alike.  

"So what they don't' have a thing for each other?"  Blake asked.  

"Not necessarily," Sensei broke in explaining.  "The ray might have brought forward hidden feelings, ones so deeply hidden that Hunter and Tori may not even know about their existence."  Sensei hopped from the table to the examination bed. 

***  

Blake didn't know exactly what that meant but he knew that it might mean that Hunter hadn't stolen his chance with Tori.  Come to think of it Hunter was his big brother he'd never do that to him.  Hadn't it been Hunter who'd instilled that sense of family in him after their parents had died?  

Moving from where the pretty blonde girl lay and stood a moment looking down at his brother.  Hunter looked flushed; Blake didn't think he'd ever seen him look like this.  

"So is there anything we can do?"  Shane asked and Cam frowned. 

 "You have to kill the monster."  Monster?"  Cybercam said adding.  "The ray comes from the alien known as Polatack."

"The one that's attacking swimmers on the beach."  Cam said and beside him Dustin was bubbling with energy, as if the wile situation didn't effect him, yet any who truly knew him as Shane and Tori did he was as mad as he could get, just keeping it hidden. Tori had once called him a barracuda.  

***  

The fog about her was thick and a strange shade of color that was neither red nor blue but a sort of a mix.  

"Where am I?"  She asked as if to herself, she didn't hear anyone so didn't really expect anyone to be there.  

"Tori?"  Hunter's voice had her jumping.  She realized after a second who it was and relaxed only slightly.  She had no clue what was going on.  Still, she knew she had to be careful; it could all be Lothor's doing.  

"Hunter?"  She called out hoping it was him, she was so cold and maybe if she wasn't' alone…  

"Yeah I'm here."  She felt the hand take hers and slow warmth washed through her.  Then she could feel him move up beside her and she had a sudden urge to reach down a touch the ground, to see what it was made of.  Still if she was right and this was a trick…  

"But where's here?"  She asked instead.  

"I don't' know but you have to hold on to my hand, don't let go no matter what will happen."  Hunter said and she could hear the urgency in his deep voice.  Here like this it was odd, their was not that physical attraction they'd felt before but a strange tugging and warmth.  

***  

"Ok…"  Hunter heard her say and he wondered if this was a trick, she was there though, something inside told him this was Tori and she was there with him.  

Suddenly the mist cleared slightly and they were standing in the middle of a crowded room, there were couples everywhere.  It was odd but Hunter felt a kinship with them all.  He saw a tall blond with an equally striking man with long dark hair and then a couple, a tall dark haired man with a petite brunette.  The odd thing was the two couples were enfolded by a rose highlighted smog.  Another rose tinted couple appeared this time the young man had lighter brown hair and the woman was clad in a doctor's uniform.  There were others in the rose but too there were two couples in green vapor and even a silver and gold couple and a pink and silver couple.  

"'I don't understand what's going on here."  Tori said and Hunter tightened his grip on her hand although he sensed that these others would not hurt them.   He hated not being in control of a situation.  

"In the ranger ranks many of us have found our destined soul mates."  The petite brunette said stepping forward and Tori thought she looked somewhat familiar.  

"But what are we doing here?  We're not soul mates."  Hunter said and it was odd the pain that caused in Tori's chest."  

"You are.  You just have not yet seen the light."  The light haired young man with the doctor told them adding.  "Sometimes it takes u8s forever to figure that out."  When the woman who was obviously his soul mate elbowed him Tori realized this had to be real.  None of Lothor's illusions were so realistic.  

"The amethyst mist about you is the bond you share.  Your colors were bonded before you were even rangers."  

Hunter looked down at the mist and noticed then that it was indeed a pale purple, the equivalent of their colors.  

"How do we know this is not trick?"  

"The blast you received was   to induce an unavoidable attraction but being that you two are meant to be it will not take full effect."  The doctor told them.  

"But how come we started fainting and feeling the heat of attraction?"    Hunter asked frowning.  

"'I'm sorry I'm Doctor Dana Grayson, I was the pink Lightspeed ranger and this is my husband Carter, the red lightspeed ranger."  She said then added.  "As best we can figure it love, the soul mate connection, the silver cord or in our instance the mist of the power protects us, more when we're together."  

"Yeah, if you'd not felt something for one another it wouldn't have helped you at all but now you two are protected by your power shield.  You can call on it when your fighting together, it will deflect blasts and blows alike."  The girl Tori realized now was Kimberly Heart Scott informed them and demonstrated throwing up the one made of the rose energy.  

"'Cool."  Hunter said and his friend sighed.  

"Boys and their toys."  Tori sighed rolling her blue eyes.

"Yes, they can be rather childlike can't they?"  The first woman they'd spotted, Katherine Oliver smiled shaking her head even as the fog darkened and they were no longer there.  

TBC  

***  

What do you think?  Was it what you expected?  Truthfully it wasn't' what I did.  I've been having trouble coming up with the material for this one.  PLZ let me know what you think.   


	6. Changes

Bsktballchik:  I'm glad you liked my bringing in D/C.  They are two of my all time favorite rangers and next to Kendrix and Leo my fav couple.

EXtreme eVolution: Thanks for reminding me to adjust that, I forgot about making this more than just a single sided attraction.

Rain: I'm glad you found 4 so enthralling it was one of my faves to write.  I hope you like this chapter just as much. .

Blake-Tori88: I don't mind a Blake and Tori story but there are just so many and very very few T/H stories.

Spoiledblue: Guess you'll just have to wait and see.  *evil grin*

Chapter 6 Changes 

"Ok Polatack you're going down!" Shane shouted as they warped into the spot where the alien warrior was reeking havoc.  

"Awe you seriously think you can defeat me little ranger boy?"  The odd silver and black windmill like monster.  

"Dude your sooo going to find out!"  Dustin growled his full fury coming to the surface.  No one but no one messed with his friends and got away with it.  

"Ha!"  Blake kicked a kelzak back away from him and then clobbered several more of the monstrous foot soldiers.  

***  

"It's not a trick by Lothor?"  Tori asked and Hunter thought a moment and she could still feel Hunter's hand holding hers.  Idly she wondered if he was aware of the fact.  Still she didn't mind.  It was kind of nice, knowing that he was there, in the flesh.  

"I don't think so, what ever this shield thing is; I have a feeling it's on the up and up."  Hunter replied easily.  

"Yeah,"  

"Tori?"  Hunter asked at the odd tone in her soft voice.  

"Yeah?"  She asked and she sounded to be looking around.  Right now he really wished he could have a little light, just enough to see her, to be sure she was really ok.  

Suddenly their was a glow and he could see in the misty purple vapor the girl examining their surroundings.  They seemed to be inn more than a mist; there was nothing he could see beyond it, just Tori who was looking now at him.  . 

"It's going to be ok."  He said and she gave him a little smile, feeling a little better herself and then it hit her.  

"I can see you."  She murmured and he nodded.  

"Yeah, I wished for a light."  Hunter said shrugging.  

"You wished?"  She asked tilting her head as if trying to think that one over.  

"Yeah."  

 "How?"  She asked and he shrugged.  

"I thought, I wish I had a way to see."  He explained easily. They lapsed into a lull and then Tori spoke again.  

"Hunter?"  

"Yeah?"  

"I'm glad your hear.'  She told him adding.  "You may be kind of introverted but I know you're a good ranger and you'd never leave me."  

"'Hey, you know your right; I wouldn't, not unless I was under another dammed spell."  

"Yeah," She remembered how scary he'd been like that and sighed.  

"Come on lets see if this thing can't get us out of here."  He said giving her hand a little squeeze.  

"Right."  And they were moving in the murkiness seeking a way back home.  

***  

"'Down goes the ranger."  Polatack chirped in a sing song voice that was like nails on a chalk board.  

"Dude you so need voice lessons."  Dustin shouted kicking the monster.  

"You're the one who needs a lesson."  Polatack growled kicking the ranger out of his way.  

"Wrong again!"  Blake shouted and he pulled his blaster to shoot the villain even as there was a loud crash of thunder and a heavy lavender rain began to fall.  

"What the!?"  Shane called expecting to see another monster but instead lightening.  

"Miss us?"  Tori asked stepping out of the lightening.  

"Tori?"  Blake couldn't believe what he saw, she was there but there was a purple chest plate over her protective costume.  

"In the flesh!"  She grinned and kicked a kelzak out of the way.  

"Hunter bro you're alright?"  Blake asked and the crimson ranger looked around saying.  

"'You could say that bro but right now we have a windmill to drown."  

"You got it man."  And it was really show time.  Just then there was an explosion as Polatack was blown to roughly the size of the titanic standing up.  

"We need Megazord power now!!"  Shane called and they were in pose as Cyber-cam 

Within minutes they were fighting and when it started to get really bad Polatack kicking the first Megazord and sending it crashing backwards.  

"Ha!"  Blake gave the villain a gale force shock of energy and it staggered back before coming back with a right hook.  

"Let's bring them together guys!"  And they were, forming the thunderstorm Megazord.  

"Right."  And they were, as a punch came towards the still docking zords there was a his and Hunter's seat slid into a newly formed seat beside Tori. 

"Fancy meeting you hear.'  She grinned and he nodded and then as the blow connected two hands met over the controller of the new weapon.  

Within seconds the amethyst shield was shielding their front.   

"What is that?"  Shane asked the pair who were also glowing with a purple glistening light.  

"It's called the soul shield."   Cam said from his own seat.  He'd heard of it but now, to actually see it was incredible.  

"Woe!"  As the blow was about to connect the Polatack creature was shocked and fell back.  

"You know it bro!"  Hunter grinned as they moved to finish off the monster.

It was fast and in a wild explosion FO alien guts the polatack was destroyed.  

"Dude that's one shredded mill if you ask me."  Dustin pumped a fist into the air triumphantly.

***  

"Any lasting effects from the spell?"  The doppelganger asked as Cyber-cam finished his examination of the previously downed blue wind ranger.  

"No, actually I feel fine."  She said honestly and physically she did, there was no lingering lightheadedness or dizziness.  

"Good, that was way too close for comfort."  Shane put in relieved his friends were both alright. 

"Yeah, tell us about it."  Hunter muttered and Cam just rolled his eyes.  

"Tori, are you sure you're really ok?"  Blake asked hen she was pulling back on her jacket a few minutes later.  

"Yeah Blake I really am."   she managed to look at him, but for some reason she couldn't meet his gently probing gaze, couldn't bring herself to truly confess how she felt just now.  

"Listen can we talk outside for a minute?"  He asked and she felt the heavy weight of dread closing in around her shoulders.  

"Um, maybe later, I'm really tired, ok?"   She asked hoping he'd take the hint and leave her be.  

"Yeah, fine."   He murmured wondering what she was not telling him.  Still she had been through a lot today and probably needed a rest.  

"She ok?"  Hunter asked joining his little brother near the entrance of Ninja ops.  

"Yeah, just wiped out."  The navy clad young man replied thoughtfully as he watched the blonde disappear through the portal.

"Can't blame her, I'm a little slammed myself."   Hunter said not thinking of what he was saying, his thoughts actually on the events of the day and his feelings about all f it.  

"Yeah, well your still off so why don't you go on home?"  Blake suggested and his voice brought Hunter back to the present.  

"Actually I think I'm going to go for a ride."   Hunter told him and started forward.  

"Right, catch you later."   Blake called watching his once more moody brother going.  

TBC  

***  

Ok, sorry if it's a little confusing but it's about three thirty in the morning and this as what popped out.  Hope you like it.  PLZ let me know what you think.  


	7. Realities

Chapter 7 Realities

The day was fading as he sat astride the bike.  Pulling on his helmet he had no thoughts but figuring out the lingering feelings he held for Tori. It was hard though, he really hadn't had all that much time with her, to really get to know her.  Then too he didn't know if she felt the same.  If she didn't?"  

Bringing the motor to life Hunter started out around the track, picking up speed as he made lap after lap.  

_"I was wondering what happened to you."_

_"You were?"  She asked in surprise._

_"Yeah, found the van a few miles back."  He said looking her over to be sure she was ok, sometimes he wondered what was wrong with his brother, she was_

_Hot, smart and a great fighter.  She also had guts…  What was he thinking?_

_"Yeah, well I broke down."  She said and he wanted to smile, she looked tired, hot and annoyed and really cute.  Stop that, he told himself, she's gonna_

_Belong to your brother._

_"So I gathered, need a ride to ops or back to the van?"  He asked and she sighed._

_"Well, the radiators over heated so going back wont' do me any good."  She told him and he nodded, he loved annoying her.  It wasn't that often when they_

_Had the chance but sometimes…_

_Hunter realized now it was because he loved the spark that lit those sea blue eyes.  It made her come alive, more than the freedom of the sea or the ranger powers.  Yet too there was that innate organization that none of her friends shared.  She was prepared and fresh whenever he saw her, even earlier that day when she'd come into the kitchen…  _

_Hunter had heard the soft treads on the floor, had felt her come slowly into the room, his ninja training hadn't let him miss much. He'd learned early that if he was not thinking with all of his senses he could end up dead.  Now though it wasn't the sound of her breathing he heard as much as he smelled her soft scent.  It was a mix of sunscreen, salt water and something like sunshine…._

_Only then did He realize he was just going along with the song and was glad she couldn't see the redness on his face.  No one not even Blake ever heard him sing.  _

_Now though as the bike ate up the ground he wondered what she'd thought of his voice.  True it wasn't great but for some reason it mattered what she thought.  _

***  

Tori stood there in her little kitchen, looking around at its simplicity and sighed, it somehow felt empty, as if something was missing.  It was odd but in the last few weeks she'd felt it more and more.  Why then was it bothering her more tonight?  

Sighing she moved to the little radio and switched on the dial, twisting it until she found something she thought was ok.  

_When the rain is blowin' in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

It struck her that the voice sounded vaguely familiar but since she wasn't much of a country fan she couldn't exactly place it.  Still she left it go as she moved to the refrigerator to begin whipping up a nice salad for dinner.  

Tori hated when the lettuce went brown, why was it this only happened when she was so tired she couldn't sleep?  Things always went wrong when they were already messed up.  

_***_

Hunter left the track before he'd planned.  He needed to talk to her, needed to see if she felt it too.  He couldn't just leave it at that, something told him they'd been bound by that whole soul mate thing for a good reason and he didn't want to ignore it.  

_***_

Tori decided she wasn't really up for a brown bowl salad and so instead she poured her self another cup of orange juice, unconsciously singing long with the song on the radio.  

_"When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love."_

_She was just sitting down at the table when she heard the knocking on her door.  _

_Sighing she hoped it was not Blake she really didn't want to deal with his puppy dog act or any sweetie cuddly things tonight.  Today had just been too turbulent.  _

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

"Hunter?"  

"Hey, I um thought you might not feel like cooking after everything that's happened so I brought dinner."  

"You did?"  A wave of surprised pleasure washed over her and she found herself stepping back.  

The first thing he heard was the song; it was one of his favorites, Garth Brooks' "_To make you feel my love_."

What could she say?  That was her place was a little too messy, would he think she was like the others?  God she hoped not.  

He could see she was nervous and as is often the case he read it wrong.  

"Tori if this is a bad time…"  

"No, no not at all but today's just been crazy the place is a little messy."  

"It looks fine to me."  He commented and it did too, the kitchen was small, with modern fixtures and pristine cabinets.  The lighting coming from florescent fixtures placed in the nooks between ceiling and wall, so not to be intrusive.  The stove was a small island unit, with a black range while the base and brief connected counter were as pristine as the rest of the room.  Yes, it was very much Tori.  

_"Looks great to me."  _

_"It does?"  She asked turning surprised eyes to him.  _

_"Well yeah, you wouldn't believe some of the place Blake and I've stayed before."  He admitted and she nodded him and his pizza box towards the table.   _

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawlin' down the avenue_

_No, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

Taking down a couple of sky blue plates Tori then placed them on the table and went to the cupboard to get him a glass.  

"I have some OJ, Pineapple juice Milk and soda."  

"Pineapple is fine."  He said and she didn't reply just went about getting his drink ready as he dished up the pizza and bread sticks.  

"So, you were just in the neighborhood?"  

"Hmm?  Oh um kind of, I was passing by on the way home from the track and spotted the van."  He lied, what if she knew the truth?  Would she be upset that he had needed to see her, had wanted to?  

_Though storms are raging on the rollin' sea_

_And on the highway of regrets_

_Though winds of change are throwing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothin' like me yet._

"Didn't know you like country.'

'I um…"  She blushed and moved to turn it off when he reached out a hand and pressed her back into her seat. 

"It's ok, I like this one."  

"Oh, me too."  She confessed an as the next part kicked up she thought of how different Hunter was turning out to be.  

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_As the last notes faded away it struck him that he was at an unfair advantage, she'd talked about herself that afternoon and that might make her a little ill at ease so he started out.  _

_"I was seven when I met Blake for the first time."  _

_"You were?"  _

_"Yeah, When my mother," she heard the animosity in his voice and didn't respond, sensing if she did he might not go on. _

_"Found out she had a bun in the oven and told the guy who was my old man he bailed."  _

_"Harsh."  _

_"Yeah, she was a twenty two year old cocktail waitress at some airport outside of _Reno___." He took a sip of his juice and then went on.  "Anyway she didn't want no kid either so when I was born she dumped me off on her mom and…"  _

_'The Bradley's?"  _

_"Yeah,"  _

_"Woe, I never knew they were your real family."  _

_"No one does, not even Blake."  _

_That told her so much, he was trusting her with a secret berried deep inside.   Reaching out she rested her hand on his arm in understanding.  _

_Hunter just shifted his arm so he could close his fingers warmly around hers.  In that contact there was a bond, too new to be defined but yet too strong to be ignored.  _

_"Hunter, what are we going to do?"  She asked quietly.  She felt so much, an understanding, a sense of safety when s she was with him and the attraction that had raced through her after the attack had finally died down a bit, now only a soft thrumming. _

_"I don't know," he reached up, touched her cheek confessing.  "I've never really felt anything like this…"  _

_"Thing, yeah me neither. I was afraid it was because of that blast."  She added her own confession and then as she felt the gentle caress of his finger tips on her skin she added softly.  "But Hunter it feels too strong and right."  _

_"I know."  He replied and the word was nearly a whisper, barely discernible in the still room. _

_As they leaned in, their breathing mingled, hearts sped up and the purple glow was about them again, swirling, weaving through them, as if sealing something.  _

_"Woe,…"  Tori breathed and he nodded still a little managed breathless from the kiss.  _

_"I'd say."  He chuckled raggedly.   "Tori?"  He asked almost hesitantly.  _

_"Hmm?"  She asked still gazing into his eyes.  _

_"If you still have feelings for Blake I'll…"  he began but she was catching the hand still on her face and pressing a soft kiss into the palm.  _

_"Hunter, I like him, he's a nice guy but lately I don't know, it's changed, as if it's not a crush exactly, not love either just a mild physical attraction."  She wanted to add that it was more like what she'd felt during those spells earlier and nothing like this but how corny would that sound?  _

_"Good."  He said as if that solved everything.  _

_"You think so?"  She asked and she nodded solemnly.  _

_"Yeah, I'd hate to have to kill my little brother."  He joked.  _

_"Hunter."  She chuckled and he found he liked that sound very, very much.  _

_"Well I would."  He shrugged and there it was once again like breakers dissipating on the sand.  _

_"Right, but seriously what are we going to do now?"  She asked and reluctantly he pulled back.  _

_"Well, finishing dinner sounds like a good idea to me."  He suggested and she shook her head.  Who would have thought Hunter, the tall brooding one was so cute and funny?  _

_TBC  _

_***  _

Hmm, only three more chapters to go.  *does happy dance*Anyway what did you think?  Is it too corny?  


	8. Come The Break of Day

_Chapter 8 Come the Break of Day_

_Tori woke at her normal time and dressing headed out into her living room.  Hunter lay sprawled out on the couch, his blond hair a little tousled by sleep, his features so different.  There were no hard edges, just a soft glow to his tanned face, no frown lines or controlled strain.  He was just what he was, a 19 year old guy sound asleep on her couch.  Not that she minded, it was just a little different.  _

_the blue clad young woman didn't want to wake him so she tiptoed into the kitchen and began to pour a fresh glass of orange juice.  Her mind drifting back to the hours they'd spent just talking and watching the news.  It had been one of the nicest evenings she'd had in a long time.  No, surf talk, no college related stuff and no monster related crap.  It was just two people getting to know one another. _

_It still shocked her that she'd so completely misjudged him, he was not the introvert he seemed.  Maybe that was why he and Blake were so close, in the right company he could just be.  _

_"No music?"  She turned to find the young man was now standing in the doorway, his clothes rinkled, eyes bleary but awake.  _

_"No, didn't want to wake you."  She shrugged.  _

_"I'm usually up with the dawn."  He  admitted looking her over, could it be possible that she could look good even in the morning when he felt like crap?  _

_"Oh, well want something to drink?" She indicated the juice carton on the counter.  _

_"Yeah, but can I use the phone? I should let Blake know I'm here."  He explained. _

_"Sure," she replied and then on impulse asked.  "Hunter?"  _

_"Hmm?"  He asked picking up the land phone off of the cradle by the door.  _

_"This won't hurt you two will it?"  She asked and he knew she was really worried; she was gnawing on her bottom lip.  _

_"I don't know."  Hunter replied honestly.  In the years they'd been brothers no girl had ever actually come between them.  _

_"Maybe…"  She didn't know what to say but she felt if she didn't she'd make things worse.  _

_"Hey," he was there, before her, his arms around her waste, eyes intense on hers.  "This all happened for a reason, just like me and Blake but Tori I don't know where to go from here anymore than you do."  _

_"Yeah," She knew that was true but she'd never be able to live with herself if she cost him his only remaining family.  _

_"Come on," he used a finger to tilt up her chin, amazed by the changes that had taken place in the last day and a half.  They'd gone from distant friends to what ever they were now.  _

_"It will all be ok, somehow."  He said softly, touching his lips to her nose.  _

_***  _

_Later that morning as she rode out the waves Tori's mind and feelings were as turbulent as an all out tempest, battering her conscious, haunting her every memory of that morning, of eating toast and cereal and talking with Hunter.   _

_For heavens sake they'd not done a thing to be considered shameful, she was not with anyone and neither was Hunter.  Still there was this feeling that she was destroying something very precious.  _

_Perhaps her distraction was the cause of what happened next.  _

_One minute she was riding the swell the next she felt the pain in her head and the water…  _

_***  _

"You mean you two spent the night?"  

"Blake no, not like that, we talked till three and I crashed on her sofa."  He told his brother for the fourth time.

"Right," Blake brushed that aside, he couldn't believe that they'd done this to him.   "look bro I don't' know but maybe we should go back to ninja ops and see if that spell's completely gone."  

"No, I'm fine…" the pain in his head temporarily blinded Hunter and then the feeling hit him.  "But Tori's not."  He gasped eyes going wide.  

"What?"  Blake frowned, what was he talking about?  

"Come on."  

***  

The water about them was cool and Hunter didn't have to look around he knew he was out where Tori loved to surf.  What he didn't' see was the girl in question.  

"What the hell?"  But Hunter was diving beneath the water, and then Blake saw the board and realized that there must have been an accident.  He went down too, hoping hey were not too late.  Also not even questioning how his brother had known she was in trouble.  He just knew that he had to save her…  

***  

His heart raced as Hunter followed the tugging on his mind, he could feel her, feel her pain and confusion and then…  

Hunter had her, was surfacing and then warping out as Blake surfaced to see them go.  He didn't think just followed grabbing the now bloodstained surfboard.  

TBC  

***  

There you have it, chapter eight.  What do you think?  Is it too strange?  


	9. 9

Chapter 9 for the best

Pain, that was her first thought as she woke, and then there was a hand, a hand holding hers and voices, so loud, so loud and sooo annoying, asking her questions, talking to her…  

"Tori can you hear me?"  

"Hey, you're ok, just take it easy."  

"Move back, give her room."  

"Dude talk about a big bandage."  

"Dork."  That was Shane wasn't' it?"  

"What?"  Oh yeah cause that was Dustin. 

"She nearly drowns and all you can say is big…"  Shane was going on annoyed with his friend.  She was just in pain, her head thrumming with an ache she couldn't even pinpoint.  

***  

As the blue orbs slitted open Hunter felt his heart leap, was she really ok?  Would she remember everything?  Would she be ok?  

"Will you guys quiet down some of us have headaches here?"  She asked trying for a touch of sarcasm but ending it in a groan. 

"Well, at least we know your you."  Cam said shaking his head.  

"Cam who else would I be?"  Tori asked.  

"You could have had amnesia."  Hunter was pointing out and she looked up t him once more.  He looked awful, she thought.  The hair that had been combed when she'd driven him home that morning was a mess again, this time as if he'd run his hands through it time and time again.  

"'Did we get attacked again?"  Tori asked trying to figure out why she was there.  She so couldn't remember it…  

"No, why?"  Cam asked.  

"The last thing I remember was taking out the board."  She admitted and her head ached harder every minute she tried to think.  

"You had an accident on your board."  Blake put in quietly.  He'd been watching his big brother with Tori and there was something new there, not what he'd expected.  It was not passion as much as an intangible thing.  

"Oh," She closed her eyes. At least the city was not in dire danger.  

"Tori?"  Hunter asked leaning in close as Dustin and Shane continued to argue and Blake was lost in thought.  

"Yeah?"  She asked opening her eyes once more to peer into his concerned face.  

"'Are you really ok?"  He asked and his hand was brushing a stray tress from her pretty face.  

"Yeah, yeah I really am."  She managed to smile wanly and he looked at her a long moment before nodding.  

"Right well I think she should get some rest."  Cam broke in.  

"Me too."  Hunter agreed.  

As she watched them file out Tori wanted to call out to Hunter, to ask him to stay with her but she didn't have the words, she just didn't know how…  

***  

"You're not staying?"  Shane asked his friend as he, Dustin, Blake and hunter headed out into the morning light.  

"No, she doesn't need me now."  The navy thunder ranger told him as if it didn't matter.  

"Blake…"  Hunter spoke quietly and his brother was silent for a minute 

"Maybe," Blake began, not sure what to say or even how he felt just then.  "I don't know about the soul mate thing but I know you two have something that isn't even in our realm of understanding."  The younger Bradley brother spoke slowly, as if with a great wisdom.  

"But…"  Hunter felt as if things were falling down around his head, because he was bound to Tori he was losing his baby brother. It wasn't fair and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Its ok bro, it can wait, you go in and do what eve you can."  Blake said clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder.  He gilt a sudden pang for him; he looked so confused and lost.  That more than anything told him the truth; he did love Tori, or would soon.  Hunter rarely ever got confused or scared.  He was strong and brave beyond anyone else Blake had ever known.  

"Right."  Hunter said and they exchanged a look saying they'd talk later and Hunter headed back inside.  

***  

"Here, this should help you rest without the nuclear headache."  Cyber-Cam told Tori as he slid the syringe into her upper arm.  

"Thanks."  She said grateful that she'd be free of these feelings, of this headache and everything causing it.  

"No problem."  The doppelganger replied and moved back to the control consol in the corner.  

Tori lay there, staring up at the ceiling of the chamber, trying to sort out her feelings when she heard the sliding of fabric and then felt the hand on heirs.  

"Hey," Hunter's deep voice murmured softly, as if not to add to her distress.  

"Hey yourself," She tried to sit up a little more.  "Thought you went on home."  She said and he shook his head.  

"No, I thought I'd hang a while, you know see if your really ok."  He informed her. She felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes and wanted to outright cry.  

"Oh, Hunter, you don't have to.  I'm fine."  She managed but his hand only squeezed her.  

"Could have fooled me."  He said and she looked into those mesmerizing eyes.  Heavens had it really only been ad day since she'd not been able to read them?  Since she'd not been able to see the strength, loss and confusion?  

"You know you nearly gave me a heart attack when I felt the tugging on my mind."  He said quietly and promptly at when Cyber-Cam brought him a stool.  

"You felt a tug?"  She asked a little surprised.  

"Yeah, it was like a kind of rope or something like that." he admitted, remembering the terror that had gripped him at the thought of no longer feeling the soft presence that was humming in the back of his mind.  

"The soul mate connection."  Sensei said and Hunter nodded.  "Well, then, it's a good thing it kicked in so quickly otherwise…"  

"You knew about this?"  They both turned to look at the Ginny pig that was now standing on the diagnostic table beside Tori's head.  

"Yes, after you two got hit with that beam I suspected there was more than just attraction, you Hunter cared for her in more than a…"  the Ninja master was speaking but Tori and Hunter were just so shell shocked, he'd known the whole time?  

"She's my friend."  Hunter said at last, uncertain what else to say.  

"Yes and deep in your heart you love her, as she does you."  The sage little creature said taking a seat beside Tori's shoulder.  

"Oh, well…"  What could either of them say to one another?  

"It won't work Sensei."  Tori began thinking of the rift this would cause between the brothers.  "There's just too much involved, I mean look at Blake…"  

"He will adjust."  Sensei informed them as if it were already written as such.  

"No, I won't come between them."  She said and tried to get up but Hunter was pushing her back down.

"You won't, Tori, I told you it would be ok."  The crimson clad young man mumbled, trying to calm her fears when he too shared them.  

"But…"  She argued as the dizzying feeling of the sedative kicked in.  

"Just rest, we'll talk about this later."  Hunter urged gently and he was now stroking her cheek, trying to soothe as much as be soothed.  

"Hunter?"  Tori asked, as her speech began to slur.

"Hmm?"  He asked pressing a kiss to her knuckles as she was falling away, as the world was falling away…

"Stay…  At least…  For now?"  She asked and 

"You got it."  He smiled and kissed her nose again. 

***  

Standing there, out on the rocks overlooking the bay Blake looked out over the water the town was name for.  He had come back here after leaving Ninja ops.  He needed to think and this had to do it.  In the last day so much had happened, he'd gone from pursuing Tori to the truth, that there was more between the blond and his brother.  

True, Blake had never really thought it could happen in a million years but the facts were all right there.  Ok, yes he'd come to think of Tori as a little bit more than just a conquest but was she really worth losing his brother?  

Was it all worth the pain of having his last link to their parents severed?  The last family member turn from him?  No, he couldn't' do that, as much at it stung he knew it was for the best.  Besides maybe that was how it was meant to be, Tori as more of a sister to him than anything else?  

"Thought I'd find you out here."  Hunter said and Blake looked over at his brother, Hunter looked exhausted and Blake knew this was the right thing to do.  

"Oh yeah hey bro."  He said.  

"How you doing?"  Hunter asked and Blake shrugged.  

"Better than Tori."  He said honestly. 

"She's not so bad," Hunter reminded him. 

"Still in ops?"  Blake asked picking up a pebble to toss out to the gulls.

"Yeah incase there are any problems."  

"'Good, she needs to be watched over."  Blake nodded to himself as a turn dove after the rock.  

"Listen bro…"  Hunter began but Blake cut him off.  

"It's for the best you know."   The younger brother said at last.  "I don't know what happened with you two but I know you both deserve to be happy."  

"Blake…"  What could he say?  Hunter hadn't expected this from his little brother, he was usually so Blake, but this was so mature…  

"Besides it might be nice to have a sister."  The blue clad young man tossed out another stone. 

"Come on man we're not even twenty."  Hunter laughed.  

"Naw, you'll get hitched."  Blake said knowing for some odd reason it was true, there was just something now when he saw his brother with Tori. 

"What makes you say that?"  Hunter asked and Blake dint' even have to think about it as he remembered how tender Hunter had been with Tori.  

"Love bro, love."  

TBC  

***  

There it is, in it's entirety.  Well, all but the epilogue so go on and read it.  *smiles*


	10. Epilogue

 I'd like to thank those of you who have stuck with this story all the way through.  It was a fun one to write.  It was actually the first actually organized one I've done.  You know with an outline, that way I didn't misplace any of the chapters.  Anyway like I say thanks for reading, I hope you like this last installment.  

_Epilogue_

Sitting on the patio of her home Dana smiled as she saw Cam and Leanne talking.  They looked so happy, It had been a little surprising when they'd hooked a year or so ago but now with their wedding weeks away they were the perfect couple in love.  She'd taken a job at the wind Ninja academy and he'd kept his as the computer geek, the difference was he also got paid for his work.  He had his own company the wind star agency.

The squeal of laughter pulled Dana's attention to where her brother in law was playing with her boys.  

"Blake stop teasing your nephews and go find out what's keeping Hunter will you?"  Dana asked and the younger of the Bradley brothers straightened from where he was playing with the twin boys.  

"Sure tor."  He said but just for a sec he stood there, looking at the blonde mother of three.  She was still as lovely as she'd been the day they'd first met and yet she seemed more so now with her fourth child on the way.  His brother was a very lucky man.  

Turning he went to find the man in question.  

***  

Hunter was standing in the den, gazing out the sliding glass door, taking in the scene beyond the window.  His wife was chastising Blake and there was a light of laughter in those sea blue eyes that he loved as she pointed to the kitchen door.  

Then his gaze shifted to the three children now chasing the tiny golden retriever pup.  In the last seven years things had indeed worked out.  After they'd defeated Lothor He'd taken over the thunder ninja academy while hi little brother went to race for Factory Blue.  Still they'd stayed close.  It had been Blake who'd helped him pick out the ring for Tori nearly five years ago.  She'd turned down the job she'd been offered at the wind ninja academy and instead come to become his partner at his school.  Things had just taken off from there.  

"Who would have thought we'd all end up so happy?"  Came Capri's voice and he turned to glance at his sister in law.  It struck him that she'd done more changing than any of the rest of them, she had started to dress like a normal human being, and her hair was back to its normally black color.  Too there was a soft glow that only pregnancy could bring a woman.  That had been just one more blessing.  Blake had come home for Dustin's wedding to Marah and for the first time it seemed Blake hadn't been able to fling her off.  

As Shane came into view hunter knew all of his friends were very happy.  The one time red wind ranger was now married to Kelly and had a five year old son, Alec.  

"A lot's happened since we arrived hasn't it."  Blake said coming up behind his wife.  Capri nodded and leaned back against him.  

"Yeah, it has."  Hunter said glancing over at the pair with a smile.  

The End

***  

  


It's finished.  *wipes brow*Anyway what did you think?  Hope you liked it and as for my next project I'm still working on By heart and a _charmed _fic called "chimera."  Anyway I'm also working on creating a team ofrangers from the future.  So keep your eyes peeled.  

CN/


End file.
